worldwrestlinginsanityefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Markus Ramius
Markus Ramius, also known as The White Knight, is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in July of 2007. Markus was formally known as Extreme Mean. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Face Name: Markus Ramius Date of Birth: June 29, 1977 Hometown: Vancouver, Canada Height: 6'9" Weight: 305 lbs Build: Muscular and Agile Appearance: Red hair, blue and green eyes Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Mostly a power wrestler like Undertaker and Kane but also versatile and agile enough for a few high risks. Has trained in varius martial arts. Markus Ramius was born in Cobourg Ontario Canada June 29 1977, his family moved to Vancouver British Columbia when he was only 1 year old. Markus has been wrestling a fan all his life, He has trained in Ninjutsu, Karate, and Ju-jitsu from an early age. At the age of 15 he got involved with a local Yakuza arm and when Markus reached 18 in 1995 he began training as a professional wrestler, he trained at a local wrestling school and went to UBC. After a year he moved to Tokyo to continue his training and university schooling. At the same time getting deeper involved in the Yakuza, while doing his job he became one of the most feared enforcers in the organization and early on was given the moniker Extreme Mean. During that time he also amassed a large fortune through his connections and associates. In 1997 He began wrestling on the independent circuit in Japan and Europe and for the next 9 years Markus won virtually every Hardcore Championship he fought for. The one title that always eluded him though was the World Heavy Weight Championship. In October of 2005 on a trip to the US to negotiate a contract with BWE he was in Los Angeles at Club 6979 with some associates and met the woman that would eventually become his wife Vanessa Grant. Markus' start with BWE was delayed when during a Tokyo Death Match he recieved a severe cut to the right side of his face wich almost blinded him in his right eye, but he was lucky in that instance. Markus began wrestling for BWE in 2006 under the name Legion and was there for several months before the company closed in early 2007. Shortly after in May Markus proposed to Vanessa. After a holiday in Japan Markus signed a deal with WWI as Extreme Mean and with Vanessa at his side under the name Virus he became a part of the stable The Solution. Markus brought his brother Michael Ramius into WWI who for several years in Japan was his tag team partner and wrestled under the name Haruku Sakara to reform their tag team The Black Dragons. Markus was becoming frustrated with the way his career was going and left WWI in the fall of 2007. Markus returned to Vancouver for a while to clear his head, and on January 1 2008 Markus and Vanessa got married. With a new found path and a new goal in life to become World Champion Markus returned to WWI at InsanityMania of that year, for the first time as a face and formed alongside Ned Chambers, Anthony Analog and J.D. Mayfield The Pillars Of Insanity to do battle with his former stable mates The Solution and with Ned formed Mean & Nasty to take on D-Block. The POI lasted until late summer of 2009 when after Anthony defected to the newly formed group The Illuminati and Ned turned on Markus the POI was subsequently disbanded. For the next year Markus with the rest of The Ramius Family and allies like Hellsinger and Wolfchild battled in a back and forth fight with The Illuminati, until at The Great Quebec Quest in September 2010 Markus Ramius lost to Mason Case in a Buried Alive Match. Markus' first title reign in WWI was the WWI Utopian Championship when he defeated Vaevictis Pendragon in a six person elimination match on Dec 12 2009, it last until April 04 2010 when he lost the title to Kira. Sometime after TNT on October 11th 2011 in Seoul, South Korea Markus left the arena to meet up with his brother Michael Ramius, Markus and Michael Ramius where attacked by unknown assailants and Markus was taken away in a black van. Michael Ramius was the last person to see Markus. That was until an operative inside the Yakuza based in Moscow, Russia allegedly spotted Markus. His reasons for being there is still as yet unknown. Preferred Hardcore Weapon: Barbed Wire Kendo Sword Entrance Music Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann Sequence The song "Cry Little Sister" (Instrumental Version) begins to play as the lights dim, smoke starts coming out from the entrance way as a white light falls over the entrance and blue flames shoot from the stage. Markus slowly makes his way to the ring stopping briefly to give his signature sunglasses to a member of the crowd, stepping over the top rope into the ring as the lights come back up and the music fades out. The entrance usually last for 2 to 3 minutes. Moves Grapples * Simple But Effective (Running Power Slam) * Running Tiger Bomb * Double arm DDT * Death From Above (DDT from the top turnbuckle) * Snap Suplex * German Suplex * Belly To Belly Running * Spear * Lariat Clothesline Aerial * Air Mean (Suicide Dive) * Leg or Elbow Drop from the top rope * Missile Drop Kick Submissions * Abdominal Stretch * Ankle Lock * Triangle Choke * Figure Four * Code Red * Million Dollar Nightmare Signature Moves * The End (Razors Edge) * Overkill (15 second delayed vertical suplex into a pile driver) Finishers * White Lightening (Diamond Cutter) * The Demon Driver (The Last Ride) Ramius Family * Michael Ramius * Sugar & Spice Title History * World Heavyweight Championship (1) * Utopian Championship (1) Category:Wrestlers